Blackmailed Into Love
by turbomagnus
Summary: Keitaro finds one of Motoko's stories, about a female samurai who falls in love with an inept scholar, and uses it to blackmail her into behaving - no more attacking him all the time and he doesn't send the story to her family.


Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Lova Hina and all associated characters, places and events. I use them for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

"Blackmailed Into Love"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

It could be given many terms; blackmail material, a force multiplier, Keitaro found himself thinking of it simply as an equalizer. Something that, considering that he'd never be able to match the physical abilities of his opposition, he desperately needed. A part of him also considered it flattering and a little amusing, among other things. Including creepy. Creepy was another good word for it. He'd never admit that it was also a little... exciting.

"Vile, perverted male! What do you think you are doing, entering my room?"

Keitaro turned to face Motoko, holding up the papers in his hand and drawing confidence from having them, "Reading. You're a good writer, Motoko-_chan."_

Keitaro smiled at the glare the affectionate honorific drew from the kendoka as he continued, "Really, this is very... exciting... reading."

Okay, maybe he would admit it, the blush on the girl-author's face made the admission worth it.

"In fact," he added, "I almost feel like I know the main characters, especially with that birthmark the hero has. It seems so familiar..."

Keitaro took a step forward and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, his breath hot on Motoko's skin, "I didn't realize you were paying that much attention."

He took a step back, leaving Motoko to deal with the aftereffects of his closeness as he made an additional observation, "I wonder what your family would think of your stories..."

"No!" Motoko half-gasped, half-shouted.

Another step back and Keitaro's face had turned as hard as stone, "How many times did I say the same thing? How many times did I say 'no' when you claimed I was being a pervert? When you were about to use one of your damn Shinmeiryuu techniques on me? You never listened then, why should I listen now?"

"Because I can't... I'll do anything," Motoko changed her words mid-sentence.

Keitaro deliberately looked her over with his eyes, "Anything?"

Knowing full well what he was implying, Motoko took a deep breath and answered, "Anything."

"Okay... Stop. No more jumping to conclusions, no more attacking with sword or ki, no more trying to make violence be the answer to everything."

She was surprised by how little he was demanding, especially after what he had implied, "Just that?"

"Just that. You stop accusing me of being a pervert and attacking me without proof and I don't show everyone just which one of us really has the dirty mind."

Motoko knew she couldn't defend herself against that accusation, not after having written - even if vaguely disguised by changed names and situations - what part of her wanted him to do to her with her own chest bindings.

"I'll even let you keep basing characters on me," Keitaro informed Motoko firmly, stepping towards her again, "On one condition. From now on, I help you do any research for your books."

"Re-re-research?" Motoko stammered.

"Yeah, Motoko-chan," Keitaro answered, running a hand along the curves of her body, "Research."

If Motoko felt faint at that thought, she'd easily claim that it was because all the blood in her body had rushed to her cheeks as she blushed redder than she had ever thought possible before, most certainly not because she was reacting to his touch. It especially wouldn't be because of the directions her mind was taking on what kind of 'research' she could do with Keitaro's willing co-operation as a 'research assistant'... what kind of in-depth, extensive and exhausting research they could do together... It took several minutes after Keitaro had pulled his hand away and left the room before she was even able to form any other kind of thought in her head.


End file.
